Sad Story
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: My first fic here! AceFemLu! Luffyko menyadari sang kekasih, Gol D. Ace menjadi aneh. Tidak seperti Ace yang ia kenal. Mampukah ia menerima kenyataan bahwa Ace mengidap penyakit mematikan? Songfic. Mind to RnR?


**Sad Story**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

**Bi Dam(Sad Story) by Lee Yo Won**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Tragedy, Angsty, Romance**

**Pair: AceFemLuffy**

**Warning: GAJE, OOC, AU, Luffyko's pov~**

* * *

><p>AN: _Hello there! This is my first songfic. And of course my first fic in here. Well, i love AceLuffy, but i can't make slash pair, so i make female Luffy. You can call me Meiko, ok?_

_Now..._

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~AFL~<strong>_

_**baraboneun geudae nune garyeojin nunmuri boyeoyo  
>amureochi antago haedo alsuitjyo manhi himdeureotdangeol<strong>_

_(I see the hidden tears in your eyes_  
><em> Eventhough you say nothing's wrong, I know<em>  
><em> It was very hard for you<em>  
><em> Someone like who I am )<em>

_**~AFL~**_

* * *

><p>Ace...<p>

Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh padamu. Mengapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?

Hanya tetap berdiam diri. Mengenakan topeng ceria dan usil seperti biasanya. Seakan tak ada apa-apa. Seperti tak ada yang berubah pada dirimu. Tetap menjadi Gol D. Ace yang biasanya.

Namun...

Di balik semua itu...

Aku tahu, ada air mata tersembunyi di matamu. Menyembunyikan secercah rasa perih di hatiku. Menatap onyx yang kehilangan sinar hidupnya lagi. Senyuman miris di balik seringaimu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama di restoran _Baratie_, menyantap makanan favoritku. Selada dan salad terhidang di depan mataku. Namun, nafsu makanku lenyap melihatmu yang tetap termenung dan tak menyentuh makanan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lufffyko. Kau makan saja, aku sedang tak nafsu makan." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, jawabanmu tetap sama, tak berubah sama sekali.

Tidak apa-apa.

Bohong. Ace yang kukenal selalu makan dengan lahap sepertiku. Selalu tersenyum dan menyeringai padaku. Hiperaktif dan tidak pernah tidak bertenaga. Bukan Ace yang seperti ini.

"Jangan bohong, Ace! Ace yang kukenal tidak seperti ini!" Aku menggebrak meja. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melayangkan pandangan mata kepada kami berdua. Ace adalah satu-satunya yang nampak di mataku.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, Luffyko!" Tak mau mengalah kepadaku. Beradu argumen dan persepsi seperti biasa.

Mewarnai hari-hari kami sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Hah, ya, aku dan Ace adalah sepasang kekasih. Walau umur kami terpaut tiga tahun. Ia sudah berusia 22 tahun dan aku masih 19 tahun. Aku masih seorang mahasiswi biasa.

"Bohong! Ace biasanya makan banyak!" Aku mempertahankan sifat keras kepalaku. Aku tak mau mengalah pada Ace sekalipun!

"Luffyko, diamlah dulu. Banyak orang yang melihat kita! Duduk dan makanlah! Jangan ribut! Aku hanya sedang malas makan!" Ace menasihatiku. Mata onyxnya yang berkilat mengarah padaku dengan tatapan tajam.

Aku duduk. Aku tak berdaya di hadapannya, bila ia sudah mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya padaku. Kuputuskan duduk dan melanjutkan makan. Walau merusak suasana dan _mood_ku untuk makan, aku tetap harus makan banyak. Sebenarnya bukan harus, tapi memang hobiku.

"Begitu kau lebih manis. Dasar vegetarian..." Ace tampak tersenyum memperhatikanku makan.

Raut wajah Ace yang tampan selalu di depan mataku. Memperhatikan gerak-gerikku yang tengah bersantap. Tak pernah bosan memperhatikan ulah gadis sepertiku. Hanya tersenyum melihatku.

Namun...

Aku tak buta, Ace. Senyumanmu miris. Lemah dan tak biasanya. Air mata tersembunyi terbayang dalam kedua bola mata onyxmu. Kau tidak menangis dan berderai air mata. Namun...

Dalam hatimu, aku tahu kau sedang menangis.

Mengapa...

Setidaknya beritahu aku apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Ace yang kucintai, orang yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo pergi, Ace!" Aku tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Demi Ace, aku harus tetap tersenyum. Menampakkan bahwa aku merasa perutku sudah cukup terisi.

"Baiklah... Dasar, perutmu memang seperti karet. Makan sebanyak apa pun tetap langsing." Ace tertawa. Namun, tawanya berbeda. Tak sama seperti biasanya. Tak ada gairah hidup. Datar dan kosong.

"Shishishishi! Aku selalu makan sayur, makanya tetap langsing! Nanti kalau aku gendut, Ace tidak akan suka padaku!" Aku tersenyum lebar, merespon tawanya. Supaya ia yakin aku tak mencurigainya.

"Tapi makanmu masih belepotan. Ckckckck... Seorang gadis makan masih belepotan."

Ace mengambil sapu tangan dari saku kemejanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, namun, ia berdiri dan menghampiriku. Kemudian membungkuk dan membersihkan sisa makanan yang masih menempel di pipiku.

Dan ya, pipiku langsung saja memerah. Di depan orang banyak pula. Namun, aku yakin, banyak gadis yang iri padaku karena Ace sangat perhatian padaku. Menyayangiku lebih dari siapa pun.

"Shishishi! Biar begitu, kau tetap menyukaiku, kan, Ace?"

Ace tersenyum dan menarik tanganku, membantuku berdiri. "Tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu."

Eh? Kenapa?

Aku langsung menunjukkan mimik muka cemberut. Ace bukannya memperhatikan, malah membayar makanan. Tampaknya ia berpura-pura tak melihatku. Dan langsung, ia menarik bahuku dalam tangannya yang kekar.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi mencintaimu. Ingat itu, Luffyko-ku," katanya berbisik di telingaku. Nafasnya menerpa telingaku.

Aku mengadah ke atas, melihat parasnya. Sebuah senyum renyah terlukis di paras tampannya. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Senyuman yang benar-benar tulus dari hatinya.

Kami berdua keluar restoran dengan segera. Tanpa ragu dan canggung, ia tetap mendekap bahuku dengan lengannya.

Namun...

Aku tahu, Ace. Masih ada yang kau sembunyikan daripadaku. Aku akan mencari tahu, Ace. Karena aku kekasihmu.

* * *

><p><strong>~AFL~<strong>

_**naransaram, geureonsaram, saranghan cham gomaun geudae  
>honja ulgo geuriwohago, huhoehaneun nan babogatayo<strong>_

_(Thank you very much for loving me_  
><em> Crying and dreading by yourself<em>  
><em> I'm regret like a fool )<em>

_****_**~AFL~**

* * *

><p>Ace...<p>

Dari semuanya, kau yang pertama kali membuatku mengerti jatuh cinta. Membuat dadaku terasa sesak akan rasa rindu. Membuat tempo detak jantungku menjadi tak beraturan dan parasku menjadi memerah terus. Membuat tiap malamku kulewati dengan rasa resah. Wajahmu selalu terbayang dalam mimpiku. Membuat tidurku tak nyaman.

Banyak yang mengira, aku hanyalah seorang gadis polos yang tak mengenal cinta. Tidak merasakan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis. Aku memang seperti itu. Namun, semua berubah. Karena dirimu, Ace.

Pertemuan pertama kita dan saat kau menyatakan cinta...

Membuatku merasa menjadi seorang gadis sungguhan.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Uwaaa! Tugas kuliahnya banyak sekali! Merepotkan!" teriakku lantang di sebuah taman di dekat rumahku. Taman ini selalu sepi, menjadi takhirku menyegarkan pikiran akibat tugas berat yang diberikan oleh dosen Shanks.

Aku segera duduk di bangku taman. Tapi, kenapa rasanya aneh? Sepertinya aku bukan menduduki kayu. Malah lebih empuk? Tapi bukan duduk di sofa? Masa di taman ada sofa?

Aku menoleh ke arah bangku yang sedang kududuki. Oh, tidak. Aku bukan menduduki sebuah bangku. Ada sosok manusia yang sedang tidur di atas bangku taman!

Aku terperanjat. Segera berdiri. Seorang pemuda tampaknya. Aku menunduk, memperhatikannya baik-baik.

_Kami-sama_...

Siapa pemuda ini? Mengapa jantungku langsung berdebar kencang melihatnya? Paras yang tampan, walau ada bintik hitam di pipinya, namun itu menjadi daya tariknya. Rambut hitam yang acak-acakan dan jabrik... Lagipula, pakaiannya juga kemeja dan celana kain, walau kancing kemejanya terbuka di bagian atas.

Stop. Jangan mesum, Luffyko! Walah kuakui, tubuhnya atletis...

"Nggghh..." Oh, sial. Dia terbangun sekarang. Mata onyx. Sama sepertiku. Dan tampaknya, mata itu sungguh memiliki sebuah pesona yang menarikku.

Mata kami bertatapan. Lekat dan bahkan tidak bergeming beberapa saat. Aku terpekur melihatnya. Jantungku berdebar kencang dan darah yang mengalir ke pembuluh darah di pipiku bertambah banyak.

Parasku memerah. Dan ini baru pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tertidur di sini." Suaranya... serak tapi entah mengapa nadanya sangat...

Membuat hatiku bergetar mendengarnya?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Aku Monkey D. Luffyko! Siapa namamu?" spontan, aku memperkenalkan diriku. Hah, ini kebiasaanku sejak dulu. Aku selalu mengajak orang berkenalan tanpa mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Pemuda itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu? Bagaimana kalau aku orang jahat dan bermaksud menculikmu? Kalau aku gigolo?"

Aku terperanjat. Oh, _Jii-chan_ pasti akan marah besar padaku kalau tahu aku berkenalan dengan orang asing sepertinya!

Namun, dia malah tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahku. "Hahahaha! Lucu sekali. Aku Gol D. Ace. Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat. Kau...cucu Monkey D. Garp kan? Aku bawahan kakekmu."

"Bawahan kakek? Eh, dari mana kau tahu?"

Ia hanya mengulum sebuah senyuman. "Kakekmu selalu menunjukkan fotomu kepadaku. Tentu saja aku tahu. Ternyata gadis polos seperti ini. Hahahaha!" ia kembali tertawa. Menertawakanku.

"Tunggu... Namamu... Es? Kenapa namamu aneh seperti itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Ace... Bukan Es..."

"Ase?"

"Ace..."

"Ice?"

"Ace..."

"Ace? Benar kan? Shishishi!" aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku sangat yakin aku telah mengucapkan namanya dengan benar.

"Hah... Payah, mengapa namaku begitu susah dilafalkan? Atau kau memang bodoh, gadis monyet?" tanyanya dengan ringan.

"UAAAPAAA? GADIS MONYET?" aku protes. Mengapa gadis monyet?

"Tingkahmu itu yang seperti monyet. Mana ada gadis yang sepolos dirimu, heh?" Ia menyeringai. Menampakan deretan giginya yang putih mengkilap.

Deg!

Ia benar-benar tampan...

"Ah, sudahlah, kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Hahahaha! Ah, sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kantor. Garp-_san_ akan marah bila aku tak segera kembali. Kalau kau mau, aku akan kembali ke sini besok."

Ia tersenyum, mengambil sebuah jas yang digunakannya untuk alas tidurnya. Tersenyum miring padaku dan pergi begitu saja.

Sejak saat itu, aku yakin...

Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

"Luffyko..."

"Hm? Ada apa, Ace?"

Kembali. Sebulan setelah saat itu, aku dan Ace selalu bertemu di taman yang sama. Pada waktu yang sama.

Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Walau penampilannya berantakan, ia orang yang baik. Terkadang membantuku mengajarkan pelajaran kuliahku yang sangat memusingkan bagiku.

Dan aku sangat sadar, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan ini baru pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta.

"Kau punya kekasih?" tanya Ace.

Kami sama-sama duduk di bangku taman yang sama. Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Jantungku selalu saja berdebar kencang melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Rasanya aneh, memang. Namun membuatku menikmati berada di sampingnya.

"Belum. Hah, memangnya mana ada yang mau jadi kekasih gadis sepertiku? Kau tahu kan, aku makan banyak dan tidak pernah berdandan dan tidak _up to_ _date_ seperti gadis lainnya," jawabku sambil tertawa ringan.

"Kalau begitu...boleh aku yang mengisi posisi itu?"

Eh? Apa...mengisi posisi itu?

"Apa maksudmu, Ace?" tanyaku heran.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Deg!

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Aku hanya diam. Mataku melebar dan mulutku menganga. Apa tadi...dia mengungkapkan perasaannya? Padaku? Yang baru dikenalnya selama sebulan?

Aku juga mencintainya, tapi...

Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tak dapat menjawab sekarang. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Rasanya, aku dapat meledak sekarang.

"Aku menyukaimu...sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Luffyko."

Kata-kata itu...

Air mata mulai menetes dari mataku. Ia menatapku dengan serius dan kesungguhan yang sangat. Benarkah? Orang sepertinya jatuh cinta padaku? Padaku yang liar dan polos ini?

Tanpa kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirku, aku langsung mendekapnya erat. Ia kelihatan sangat terkejut dengan tingkahku. Biarlah. Aku mendekapnya sangat erat. Tak mau melepasnya.

"Luffyko..."

"Kau boleh, Ace! Aku juga mencintaimu!" ucapku dengan keras. Supaya ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku.

Detik berikutnya, lengan kekarnya mendekap tubuhku dengan erat. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang. Aku sangat bahagia. Sungguh, lebih membahagiakan daripada menghabiskan salad seratus mangkuk.

"Terima kasih... Luffyko..." Ace merenggangkan pelukannya. Menatap wajahku dalam-dalam. Meraba wajahku dengan jemarinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku diam, tak bergeming, hanya mengikuti alur yang ia buat.

Dan akhirnya...

Bibir kami bertaut. Untuk pertama kalinya. Aku mendekap lehernya erat. Sementara ia mulai mengubah pertautan bibir kami menjadi pertautan mulut. Mendesak lidahku untuk mundur dan membiarkan lidahnya meluluh lantakkan seluruh isi mulutku.

Dalam hubungan kekasih.

Terima kasih, Ace. Kau sudah mau mencintaiku.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Dan hari ini adalah peringatan satu tahun kami menjadi kekasih. Tak terasa, semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan, _Jii-chan_ juga sudah merestui hubungan kami. Bahkan, _Jii-chan_ sangat merestui kami. Ia pernah bilang kalau bisa lega menyerahkanku pada pria seperti Ace.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah apartemen Ace. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Kubuatkan masakan kesukaannya. Sebenarnya aku tak jago masak, namun dengan usaha Sanjiko, sahabatku yang mengajariku masak, aku akhirnya berhasil.

Dan kali ini, aku mengenakan rok pendek di atas lutut dan _blouse_ warna merah. Kata Sanjiko, aku harus berpakaian seperti ini supaya Ace senang. Jadi kuturuti saja. Demi Ace, aku akan melakukan apa pun!

Dan sekarang, kakiku sudah membawaku ke depan apartemen Ace. Kubuka pintu apartemennya dengan kunci yang sudah diberikan Ace padaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~AFL~<strong>_

_**i noraereul deutgo innayo ireon nae mam deullinayo  
>doragal su eomneun gireul tteonangeotcheoreom jeomanchi deo meolli inneyo<strong>_

_(Are you listening to this song?  
>Can you hear my feelings?<br>Like leaving to a path you can't turn back  
>The distance is far away )<strong><br>**_

_**~AFL~**_

* * *

><p>"Ace!"<p>

Tak ada sahutan dan respon dari Ace. Aku bingung. Biasanya ia selalu ada di depan apartemen, terutama hari ini ia mendapat libur kerja. Aku segera melepas sepatuku dan masuk ke apartemen Ace.

"Ace...Kau belum memberi tahu Luffyko?"

Deg!

Suara itu... Suara Marco. Teman Ace.

Apa...Apa yang seharusnya Ace beritahu padaku?

Kelihatannya, suaranya berasal dari kamar Ace. Aku mengendap-endap ke sana, mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka lebih jelas. Walau ada firasat buruk yang melanda batinku.

"Belum. Aku tak sanggup memberitahunya, Marco." Kali ini suara Ace yang terdengar. Namun suaranya penuh keputus asaan. Tidak jernih dan menyenangkan seperti biasanya.

"Kau harus memberitahunya, Ace. Ia akan marah jika kau tidak memberitahunya."

"Aku tidak bisa, Marco! Aku takut, Marco. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku bila tahu! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Luffyko, tapi aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi!"

Penuh keputusasaan. Mengapa, Ace? Apa yang kau sembunyikan daripadaku?

"Ace, kau seperti bukan Ace yang kukenal! Tidak seperti Ace yang bersemangat!"

"Aku tahu, Marco! Umurku tak lama lagi. Tinggal sebulan, kau tahu? Dokter bilang umurku tinggal sebulan! Dan hari ini seharusnya adalah hari peringatan satu tahun aku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku tak bisa, Marco..."

Sebulan?

Umur Ace tinggal sebulan? Mengapa begitu?

Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Benarkah? Mengapa waktu Ace sangat sedikit?

"Kalau begitu jangan menyerah! Kau bisa sembuh, 'kan? Luffyko pasti masih menerimamu, Ace. Jangan berbohong dan menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri!"

"Marco... Tapi, aku tak sanggup. Aku tak mau melihatnya menangis. Garp-_san_ juga tahu tentang hal ini, dan membantuku tidak memberitahukannya pada Luffyko."

_Jii-chan_ tahu sesuatu? Mengapa tak ada yang bilang padaku?

"Ace, jangan pernah menyerah. Pasti akan ada donor sumsum tulang belakang untukmu. Pasti ada yang _HLA_nya cocok denganmu."

Sumsum tulang belakang? _HLA_? Jangan-jangan...

"Percuma. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan aku tidak punya saudara. Mencarinya seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Aku sudah sampai stadium akhir, Marco. Lihat, rambutku sudah mulai rontok."

Stadium akhir... Rambut rontok.

Tidak mungkin!

"Ace..."

"Leukimia, Marco. Aku mengidap kanker darah! Dan ini sudah parah, tak bisa disembuhkan lagi! Aku tak mau Luffyko tahu tentang hal ini! Aku tak mau membuatnya jadi gadis murung!

LEUKIMIA?

Ace... mengidap _leukimia _dan sudah stadium akhir?

Mengapa, Ace?

Air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mataku, membanjiri pipiku. Badanku serasa lemas. Ace yang kucintai... mengidap_ leukimia_? Dan ia tak memberitahukan padaku? Tubuhku bergetar. Mengapa nasib Ace seperti ini?

BRAAAK!

"Lu-Luffyko..."

Ace terperangah melihatku. Aku yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan paksa. Tatapanku yang kosong dan tubuhku yang gemetaran. Wajah pucat pasiku yang dihiasi air mata.

Marco juga terkejut melihatku.

"Leu...kimia? Ace..."

"Lu-Luffyko... Kau mendengar semuanya?" tanya Ace. Wajahnya menampakannya ia sangat terkejut. Ia beranjak dari takhir tidurnya, takhirnya duduk dengan Marco tadi. Mendekatiku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Membekap mulutku dan menggigit bibirku. Mengapa, Ace?

"Ace... Sebaiknya kau selesaikan masalah ini dengan Luffyko. Aku pergi dulu." Marco beranjak dan melewati pintu kamar. Berlalu di sampingku dan Ace. Tampak menyesal.

"Luffyko..." Ace memegang kedua lenganku. Mata onyxnya menatap penuh kasih sayang padaku.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau membohongiku, Ace? KENAPA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU?" jeritku. Tangisanku mulai meledak-ledak.

Bukan karena Ace menghianati kepercayaanku...

Tapi karena umur Ace tinggal sebulan lagi...

"Luffyko... Aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Masuklah." Ace menarikku masuk dalam kamarnya. Ia tampak goyah, tidak tegap seperti dulu. Hatiku dihujam pisau melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa, Ace? Selama ini, kau membohongiku..." Aku menangis terisak-isak. Tidak mempedulikan tetangga sebelah yang mungkin terganggu denganku. Perasaanku sangat sakit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~AFL~<strong>_

_**saranghaeyo saranghalgeyo orae orae gieokhaeyo  
>daeum sesang uri dasi mannalttaekkaji ichyeojiji anke<strong>_

_(I love you, I will love you forever  
>I will remember you forever<br>Until we meet again in the next realm  
>So I won't forget you )<strong><br>**_

_**~AFL~**_

* * *

><p>"Maaf, Luffyko... Aku sudah mengidap leukimia sejak pertama bertemu denganmu. Waktu itu belum parah. Namun... seminggu yang lalu, saat aku kontrol ke dokter, kankerku sudah mengganas. Sudah stadium akhir. Umurku tinggal sebulan lagi, Luffyko..."<p>

"Mengapa? Lalu mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Aku masih terus menangis. Ia meraba wajahku dengan jemarinya. Mengelus rambutku yang pendek, hanya sampai bahuku.

"Aku takut, Luffyko. Aku tidak takut mati. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku bila kau tahu aku mengidap penyakit ini. Aku takut aku mati bukan karena penyakit ini, tapi karena kehilangan dirimu..."

Air mataku masih mengalir. Tak mau berhenti. Ace...benar-benar mencintaiku. Benar-benar menyayangiku. Lebih menghawatirkanku dari apa pun. Padahal, aku hanya seorang gadis.

"Ace..."

"Tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu hancur dan murung. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu bahagia dan ceria. Kita...putus."

Terhenti. Tangannya turun dari rambutku. Ia berbalik, hendak pergi dariku.

Aku tercekat. Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Hunusan pedang yang tajam seakan terasa dalam hatiku. Membuat perih dan sakit menyebar di seluruh hatiku. Seakan hendak menghancurkannya.

Ace...

Aku tidak mau begini! Aku hanya mau bersamamu!

"Tidak!" Aku beranjak. Mendekapnya dari belakang dengan cepat. Mengeratkan kedua lenganku di tubuhnya. Tidak mau melepasnya.

"Luffyko!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, Ace! Kau harus tetap bersamaku! Aku mencintaimu, Ace! Tak masalah kau mengidap penyakit apa pun, yang penting kau ada untukku!" jeritku.

Suaraku terdengar parau. Kubiarkan air mataku menetes di pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya. Bersandar di bahunya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Membuktikan cintaku padanya.

"Luffyko.. Kau tahu, umurku tinggal sebulan saja, 'kan? Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu..." Nada suara Ace tampak ganjil. Aneh, tak seperti biasanya. Penuh kepedihan. Aku tahu kau tak rela, Ace.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu! Terserah mau berapa bulan lagi umurmu! Aku hanya mau bersamamu! Itu sudah cukup bagiku, Ace! Aku tak minta macam-macam padamu, aku mau memberikan semuanya untukmu!"

Hening.

Hanya ada suara isakan tangisku. Tangis yang menjeritkan suara hatiku. Penuh kepedihan dan menyayat.

Perlahan, kurasakan tangan Ace berusaha mengendurkan pelukanku. Aku tak bisa apa-apa, tenagaku sudah habis. Aku sudah tak berdaya lagi. Hanya dapat menahan Ace meninggalkanku.

"Luffyko... Kau serius?" Aku mengadah, melihat tatapannya padaku. Kedua tangannya memegang wajahku. Air mata kini sungguh menggenangi pelupuk mata Ace.

"Ya... Aku mencintaimu, apa pun yang terjadi padamu," jawabku dengan nada yakin.

Ia hanya tersenyum lemah. Mendekatkan wajahnya padaku tanpa memberikan jawaban padaku. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di pinggangku. Aku tahu jawabannya, Ace.

Perlahan, Ace mulai menciumku. Kubalas dengan segala perasaanku. Meyakinkannya tentang perasaanku. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku membuat Ace kini menindihku.

Dan entah apa yang merasukiku... Aku mulai membuka kancing kemeja Ace satu persatu. Di tengah lidah kami yang saling beradu, aku mengikuti instingku. Aku ingin memberikan diriku untuk Ace.

Ace tak bereaksi. Membuka kancing bajuku pun tidak. Hanya memperdalam ciumannya padaku. Di tengah air mata yang masih terus membanjiri wajah kami berdua. Ia tetap menekan diriku semakin ke bawah.

Namun...

"Hentikan. Luffyko!" Ia menarik tubuhnya dan menghentikan apa yang kami lakukan. Ia menatap tajam padaku. Dengan pakaian atasnya yang sudah terbuka, menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

"Kenapa... Aku ingin aku menjadi milikmu, Ace! Aku mau memberikan semuanya untukmu," kataku.

Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang meracuniku sampai berkata seperti ini.

"Hentikan, Luffyko! Aku tidak mau seperti ini! Aku tidak mau kau memberikan tubuhmu untukku. Aku menghormatimu sebagai kekasihku, Luffyko. Aku tidak mau mengambil kehormatanmu tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Aku mau menjaga kehormatanmu. Aku mau jadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, yang menjagamu. Jadi, jangan lakukan hal itu, Luffyko."

Aku terenyuh. Ace... benar-benar pemuda yang baik. Mau menjaga milikku. Mengakui kehormatanku. Tidak berusaha merusaknya. Aku sadar, Ace sangat mencintaiku.

"Ace..."

Tapi...

"Uhuk! Hoek!"

Wajah Ace tampak pucat. Ia tampak membungkam mulutnya. Aku tersentak. Kudekati dirinya, mengenyahkan firasat tak enak yang timbul di hatiku. Ace masih terbatuk-batuk dengan keras.

Dan kedua onyxku membulat melihat apa yang ada di tangan Ace.

Cairan merah pekat. Darah...

"Ace!"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Luffyko. Sudah sering terjadi." Ace berusaha tersenyum. Namun, aku tahu, kesakitan yang ia rasakan untuk menahan rasa sakit dalam dirinya. Menahan cairan merah pekat itu tak keluar lagi. Betapa menyiksanya...

Sel kanker yang menggerogoti dan meracuni leukositnya sampai seperti itu...

"Ta-tapi..." Aku tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku. Ace menatap tajam padaku.

"Aku tidak- Ughh... HOEEEEKKK!"

"ACE!"

Ace memuntahkan cairan merah pekat itu lagi. Detik berikutnya, ia ambruk. Aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi selain Ace. Ace yang kuat menjadi seperti ini... Sungguh, aku tak dapat menyangkal bahwa aku merasakan perih dalam hatiku. Kudekap ia dengan erat di dadaku.

"Ace! Bertahanlah!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~AFL~<strong>_

_**naransaram, geureonsaram, saranghan cham gomaun geudae  
>imi urin eogeutnan sarang, seuchyeogayo, aesseuji marayo<strong>_

_(Someone like who I am_  
><em> Thank you very much for loving me<em>  
><em> Already our love is not meant to be<em>  
><em> It passes, don't make an effort<em>)  
><em> <strong><br>**_

_**~AFL~**_

* * *

><p>"Ace..."<p>

Sudah tiga minggu sejak saat itu. Sejak aku mengetahui bahwa Ace mengidap _leukimia_ stadium akhir.

Rambut Ace sudah banyak yang rontok. Sampai sekarang, ia terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Miris sekali membayangkan pemuda yang kucintai menjadi seperti ini. Pucat pasi...makan pun tak banyak seperti dulu.

Aku harus melewati hariku dengan tersenyum palsu. Di balik hatiku yang merintih kesakitan. Tersenyum paksa demi membahagiakan Ace. Walau dalam hati ini, dalam benakku, aku menangis tanpa henti.

"Luffyko. Sabarlah, ya. _Jii-chan_ akan mencarikan donor untuk Ace." suara kakekku membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku berpaling, menatap pria bertubuh besar yang rambutnya sudah beruban. Ia adalah kakekku. Monkey D. Garp, atasan Ace.

"_Jii-chan_... Ace pasti akan sembuh, 'kan?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu, Luffyko. Aku berhutang banyak pada orang tua Ace. Mereka benar-benar orang yang baik. Ayah Ace menitipkan Ace padaku. Apalagi, Ace sekarang adalah kekasih dari cucuku tercinta. Pasti akan kuusahakan mencari donor yang cocok," jawab _Jii-chan_.

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum lemah. Berdiri di samping ranjang tempat Ace tertidur. Ia butuh banyak istirahat. Matanya terkatup. Seperti waktu kami bertemu pertama, hanya sekarang Ace lebih kurus. Parasnya tetap tampan...

Tes.

"Sampai kapan Ace harus menderita? Ace, aku... Aku kesepian."

"Luffyko..." Kedua kelopak mata itu membuka. Menunjukkan mata onyx yang selalu menatapku sebagai seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Tersenyum lemah. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahku.

"Ace... kau mau makan? Aku sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu," ujarku sambil menunjukkan _bento_ yang sudah kusiapkan dari rumah. Masakan yang kubuat dengan curahan hatiku. Dengan tetesan air mataku.

Ace hanya mengangguk lemah. "Ya..."

"Ah, aku pergi dulu ya, Ace, Luffyko. Kurasa aku hanya akan mengganggu kalian." _Jii-chan_ tampak tersenyum, lalu pergi dari kamar tempat Ace dirawat. _Jii-chan_ tahu bahwa aku dan Ace perlu waktu untuk berduaan saja.

"Ayo, aku suapi ya!" kataku sambil membuka kotak _bento_. Ace lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum lemah padaku.

Ace...

Sel-sel kanker itu sangat menyiksamu, aku tahu. Karena aku merasakan siksaan yang sama melihatmu seperti ini. Seperti aku yang mengalaminya sendiri. Bagaimana kesakitan yang kau rasakan, Ace.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kekh! Aku membencinya. Biasanya aku yang menyuapimu, sekarang malah terbalik." Ace tampak menunjukkan raut kesalnya sambil berusaha duduk dan meluruskan kedua kakinya.

Aku tahu, kau bermaksud menghiburku, Ace.

"Shishishishi! Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Ace? Sekarang biarkan aku menyuapimu!" ujarku dan menyumpitkan makanan untuknya. Ia membuka mulutnya, membuatku mudah untuk memberinya makan.

"Enak tidak?" tanyaku penuh harap. Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah, sampai _Jii-chan_ mengamuk karena aku memberantakan dapur. Aku bukan Sanjiko yang jago masak.

"Kalau kau yang buat, sudah pasti enak. Asal ada kau, kurasa aku bisa bertahan." Ace tersenyum lebar. Mengacak rambutku dengan tangannya yang sudah menjadi kurus.

Namun...

Aku tahu, menggerakkan tangan saja sudah pasti sakit. Berjuanglah, Ace. Aku ingin kau sembuh.

BRAAAKKK!

Pintu kamar didobrak dengan kerasnya. Kurasa aku tahu siapa. Pasti _Jii-chan_ yang membukanya. _Jii-chan_ selalu membuka pintu dengan suara yang keras. Beberapa kali pintu rumah rusak karena didobraknya.

"Ace! Luffyko! Ace..kau... Kau mendapat donor! Ada sumsum tulang yang _HLA_nya sesuai dengan milikmu!" Raut wajah _Jii-chan_ tampak berbinar. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Benarkah?

Berarti Ace bisa sembuh?

"Be-benarkah, _Jii-chan_?" tanyaku tak percaya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Ya! Dadan sudah mendapatkannya! Dia bilang, kau bisa segera dioperasi, Ace!" jawab _Jii-chan_.

Aku menatap Ace. Wajah Ace tampak berbeda. Matanya melebar. Seakan mengatakan tak percaya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Lama-lama, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Ace! Kau dengar kata _Jii-chan_ 'kan? Kau bisa sembuh, Ace!" kataku. Langsung saja, aku memeluk leher Ace dengan erat. Aku bahagia, rasanya perasaanku hendak meledak mendengar kekasihku akan segera sembuh.

"Lu-Luffyko, aku sudah dengar... Tapi, aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas kalau kau peluk seperti itu!" nada Ace tampak menyiratkan bahwa ia juga gembira. Ia membalas pelukanku dengan melingkarkan salah satu lengannya padaku.

"Ace! Kau akan sembuh!" Aku menangis bahagia. Ace akan kembali. Ace akan seperti dulu lagi.

Aku yakin itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~AFL~<strong>_

_**i noraereul deutgo innayo ireon nae mam deullinayo  
>doragal su eomneun gireul tteonangeotcheoreom jeomanchi deo meolli inneyo<strong>_

_(Are you listening to this song?  
>Can you hear my feelings?<br>Like leaving to a path you can't turn back  
>The distance is far away )<em>

_**~AFL~**_

* * *

><p>"Ace, berjuanglah!"<p>

Ya, di sinilah tempat aku menumpukan harapanku kepada Ace. Di luar ruang operasi. Aku akan menunggu Ace kembali sembuh dari kanker yang menggerogotinya.

Ace kini berada di ranjang dorong. Ia akan dioperasi. Sumsum tulang belakang yang sesuai akan didonorkan padanya. Aku yakin, ia akan tetap hidup. Ia akan kembali sembuh.

"Ya! Luffyko..." Ace memandangku dengan pandangan lembutnya. Raut wajahnya begitu berseri.

"Ya?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

"Kalau akau sembuh nanti, menikahlah denganku." Ace tersenyum lebar padaku setelahnya.

Wajahku langsung memerah. Ia mengucapkannya tanpa malu di depan perawat dan dokter, bahkan di depan _Jii-chan_. Namun, aku bahagia. Ia akan sembuh. Tak perlu ada ratapan menderita lagi.

"Ya. Aku janji, Ace." Kudaratkan bibirku di dahi dan kedua pipinya. Dengan penuh kasih. Mencurahkan segenap perasaanku padanya.

"Bagus. Aku operasi dulu. Tunggulah," kata Ace. Ia memberi isyarat padaku. Aku mengangguk dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya, supaya ia bisa mencium dahi dan pipiku.

"Maaf, kami akan segera mulai operasinya," kata Dadan, dokter yang merawat Ace.

"Ya. Ace, berjuanglah. Aku menunggumu," kataku lembut pada Ace dan tersenyum lebar, sungguh dari dalam hatiku. Tulus, dan kuberikan hanya untuk Ace.

"Ya!" balas Ace. Ia tersenyum lebar padaku. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

Dan para perawat segera mendorong Ace ke dalam ruang operasi. Membiarkanku dan _Jii-chan_ menunggu di luar.

.

.

.

Lama...

Menunggu itu menyakitkan. Membuat hatiku resah dan gelisah.

Sudah dua jam sejak Ace masuk dalam ruang operasi. Namun, papan bertuliskan "Ruang Operasi" itu masih menyala. Menandakan masih ada proses operasi dalamnya.

Ace...

Bagaimana sekarang kau di sana? _Kami-sama_, tolong Ace. Aku tak mau kehilangan Ace.

Semuanya bertolak belakang sekarang. Aku merasa gelisah sekarang. Perasaan takut, cemas dan khawatir menghujam perasaanku. Nalarku tak mau bekerja. Bukan, aku yang takut memperkirakan.

Aku terlalu takut bila operasi tak akan berhasil. Aku terlalu takut kalau Ace akan pergi selama-lamanya dari sisiku. Aku takut kehilangan sosok pemuda yang kucintai. Orang pertama yang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

Ace...

_Jii-chan_ masih berjalan mondar-mandir. Meresahkan bawahannya. Aku tetap duduk. Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran menanti. Dengan raut cemas dan khawatir. Aku hanya dapat menunggu karena tak diizinkan masuk.

Oh ya, aku melupakan bahwa Marco juga di sini. Sahabat Ace itu juga tetap duduk diam. Aku tahu, dia juga mencemaskan Ace sama sepertiku.

Firasat tak enak mulai menyelubungi benakku. Perasaan takut ini semakin besar. Jantungku tak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang. Menandakan bagaimana keadaanku yang sekarang.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Dingin... aku merasakan kedinginan. Firasat itu semakin menggema dalam hatiku. Meresahkan diriku sendiri dengan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

Ace...

Mata onyxku menatap ke arah lampu ruang operasi. Sudah mati. Sudah tak ada proses operasi lagi. Ace, operasimu sudah selesaikah?

Aku segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku ke arah depan ruang operasi. Firasatku semakin menjadi-jadi. Benakku semakin tak enak. Tubuhku masih gemetaran, entah mengapa.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Dadan keluar dari ruang operasi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Apa...yang telah terjadi pada Ace?

"Dadan! Bagaimana Ace? Berhasilkah operasinya?" tanyaku dengan cepat. Tak sabar melihat kekasihku lagi. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

Dadan tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah ruang operasi. Aku mulai takut. Aku takut Ace sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. kulihat wajah _Jii-chan_. Wajahny pucat. Marco juga ikut mendekatiku.

Para perawat keluar dengan membawa ranjang dorong tempat Ace terbaring tadi. Tapi...

Aku tak melihat Ace. Aku hanya melihat selimut putih yang menutupi seluruh ranjang. Di mana Ace?

Roda ranjang itu bergerak mendekati tempat aku, _Jii-chan_ dan Marco berdiri. Berhenti tepat di depanku.

Wajahku semakin pucat melihat bahwa ada sosok di bawah selimut putih itu. Tidak mungkin...Jangan sampai... Jangan katakan Ace...

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampunya. Tapi, pasien tak dapat bertahan." Kata-kata dari Dadan dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Namun, aku tak percaya. Sebelum melihat buktinya.

Dengan tanganku yang gemetar, kubuka bagian atas selimut putih itu. Mataku terpejam. Terlalu takut untuk melihat kenyataan. Semoga ini hanya mimpi dan halusinasiku saja.

Tapi...

Ini semua kenyataan yang pahit.

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Hatiku perih, dihujam pisau. Merobek-robek perasaanku sampai hanya tinggal cabikan rasa sakit. Membuat hatiku runtuh menjadi puing-puing.

Wajah Ace terlihat sangat damai. Tersenyum, wajahnya berseri-seri. Namun...

Matanya terkatup rapat.

Tubuhnya sudah terbujur kaku. Hanya tinggal jasad saja yang tersisa. Nyawa dan jiwanya...

Mengapa? Ace... Jangan bercanda. Katakan ini tidak benar.

"A-ace? Ba-bangun, Ace...Jangan bercanda padaku..." dengan suara gemetar aku berusaha bicara.

Namun tak ada respon dan reaksi dari Ace. Tetap diam. Suara tarikan nafas dan detak jantung pun juga tidak ada. Sudah lenyap. Hilang.

"Ace... Ka-kau bercanda kan? Katanya kau akan menikahiku setelah kau sembuh..." Aku tetap tak mau percaya.

Namun...

Nalarku mengatakan...

Ace sudah meninggal. Sudah tiada.

"Luffyko..." _Jii-chan_ menepuk bahuku. Nada suaranya pahit. Jangan bercanda, Ace tidak mungkin mati.

"Ace...Jawab aku. Jangan membodohiku. Leukimia tak mungkin membunuhmu semudah ini, ya 'kan, Ace?" ucapku lagi. Tak menghiraukan _Jii-chan_.

Kuraba permukaan wajah Ace. Dingin, tak ada kehangatan sama sekali. Tak ada rasa hangat lagi seperti yang biasanya. Darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya.

"Luffyko, sudahlah. Relakan Ace..." Marco berusaha menegurku kali ini. Suaranya juga bergetar.

"Diam! Ace tak mungkin mati! Ace pasti masih hidup!" jeritku. Aku tak mau menganggap semua ini kenyataan. Ace-ku tak mungkin meninggal!

"LUFFYKO! CUKUP! ACE SUDAH MENINGGAL!" Kali ini _Jii-chan _membentakku.

"Ukkkhhh... Ace... Ace..." Aku mulai merasakan air mengalir turun membanjiri pipiku. Tanganku yang gemetar mulai memeluk tubuh Ace. Sudah dingin. Terbujur kaku begitu saja.

"ACEEE! UKHHH... ACEEEEE!" jeritku sambil menangis keras. Masih memeluk tubuh Ace yang sudah tak bernyawa. Diam tak bergerak.

"ACEEE!" tangisan memilukan terus-terusan terdengar. Aku hanya dapat meratapi Ace. Tak dapat membawanya kembali. Ia yang sudah membawa separuh hatiku...

Dan kini, aku tak punya orang yang menjagaku. Ia sudah pergi. Dengan meninggalkanku yang hatinya sudah hancur berantakan.

"ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Detik berikutnya, aku hanya melihat kegelapan yang ada. Terjatuh, dengan bunyi debum keras. Di atas tubuh Ace.

Ace...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~AFL~<strong>_

_**saranghaeyo saranghalgeyo orae orae gieokhaeyo  
>daeum sesang uri dasi mannalttaekkaji ichyeojiji anke<strong>_

_**ichyeojiji...**_

_**anke**_

_(I love you, I will love you forever  
>I will remember you forever<br>Until we meet again in the next realm  
>So I won't forget you <em>

_So..._

_I won't forget you)_

_**~AFL~**_

* * *

><p>Kematian...<p>

Hal yang menjadi jurang di antara aku dan Ace. Jarak yang memisahkan kami berdua.

Dan kini...

Ace sudah tiada lagi di sampingku. Tak ada sosok yang tertawa renyah untukku. Tak ada sosok pemuda yang selalu melindungiku. Tak ada sosok yang mencintaiku dengan sangat.

Hatiku sudah sakit. Hancur, dihujam penderitaan dan rasa sakit akan kepergian Ace dari sisiku untuk selamanya.

Hanya tinggalah sebuah nisan yang memuat namanya di hadapanku. Sudah terbujur di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, di bawah tanah yang gelap. Tidak berada di permukaan lagi.

Pemakaman Ace sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal aku dan _Jii-chan_, serta Marco di sini. Meratapi kepergian orang yang kami sayangi. Terutama aku. Karena, Ace adalah kekasihku.

"Luffyko... Dadan menitipkan surat ini padaku. Katanya, Ace menitipkan surat ini untukmu sebelum ia dibius. Katanya, "Kalau operasi ini gagal, sampaikan ini untuk gadis yang paling kucintai." Sekarang, ini milikmu, Luffyko." _Jii-chan_ menepuk pundakku. Memberikan secarik amplop berwarna putih.

Kuterima amplop itu. Dengan tatapan kosong dan hampa. Aku mulai membuka amplop itu dan mengambil kertas yang dilipat rapi di dalamnya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, aku membuka lipatan kertas itu.

Penulisnya Ace. Sepertinya ditulis dengan menangis dan tangannya gemetar. Membayangkan hal itu, aku ingin menangis lagi.

* * *

><p><em>Dear, Luffyko<em>

_Saat kau menerima surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. _

_Aku harap, dengan surat ini, kau bisa mengingatku selalu. Aku yang berada di sampingmu dan menjagamu. Walau jasadku sudah membusuk di tanah sekalipun, aku tetap akan mengawasi dan menjagamu. _

_Kau tahu?_

_Aku sudah mengenalmu sebelum kau mengenalku. Aku sering memperhatikanmu. Kau yang cantik, ceria dan polos. Sangat menarik hatiku hingga aku ingin selalu bersamamu._

_Saat kau bertemu pertama kali denganku, aku merasa bahagia. Karena akhirnya aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat. Menyadari sosokmu di sampingku selalu. Menyadari eksistensimu dalam hidupku. Pentingnya dirimu bagiku._

_Aku sangat senang saat kau mau menerima perasaanku. Walau aku tahu, umurku tak panjang lagi, aku ingin bersamamu, Luffyko. Rasanya sangat bahagia, tahu kau juga mencintaiku._

_Tapi, saat aku tahu umurku tak akan lama lagi, aku memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya darimu. Mengapa? Karena aku tak mau melihat wajah murungmu. Aku benci melihatmu bersedih. _

_Tapi..._

_Tak kusangka, kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Marco. Aku sudah terlalu takut untuk kau tinggalkan. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku kalau kau tahu umurku tinggal sebentar._

_Tapi tidak. Kau masih mau bersamaku. Menginginkan eksistensiku di samping dirimu. _

_Aku harus menahan diriku saat kau membuka kancing. Jujur saja, kalau ingin, aku sudah mengambil kehormatanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Itu adalah hal berharga bagimu. Aku mau menjaganya, bukan merusaknya. _

_Aku menulis surat ini malam hari saat hendak operasi. Kuharap, kalau aku meninggal, keberadaan surat ini bisa menghiburmu. Aku tak tega meninggalkanmu, tapi bila takdir menginginkan aku mati, hanya ini yang bisa kutinggalkan untukmu._

_Luffyko, tetaplah menjadi Monkey D. Luffyko yang ceria. Jangan tunjukkan wajah sedih dan murungmu. Tetaplah bahagia, dan ceria. Aku akan bahagia bila kau seperti itu._

_Luffyko... Jangan mencoba untuk menyusulku. Tetaplah hidup di dunia ini. _

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luffyko._

_Terakhir..._

_Terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku, Luffyko._

_Selamat tinggal._

_Gol D. Ace_

_Kekasihmu_

* * *

><p>Tes. Tes. Tes.<p>

Air mataku mulai jatuh lagi membaca surat Ace. Tanganku gemetaran.

Ace...

Walau kau sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda, kau masih mengawasiku. Masih memikirkanku.

Aku janji, akan kembali seperti dulu.

Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Ace.

Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku yang seperti ini.

Selamat tinggal...

Aku mendekati nisan Ace dan menciumnya sekali.

Aku mencintaimu, Ace...

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

><p>AN: Harusnya dipublish 2 minggu lalu, tapi karena FFN _errori_, jadi baru sekarang. Juga karena saya baru selesai Ujian , author mau ke FOPI bulan Mei, tapi karena ada sesuatu, kepikiran ide ini dan jadilah. _Hope you like it, guys!_

Fic ini bukan plagiatnya Viero D. Eclipse. Dan tidak bermaksud mencela AceLu, karena author juga suka.

_Well, for last..._

_Review please? Concrit too!_

Kim D. Meiko

Sampai jumpa lagi bulan Mei.


End file.
